fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Best Science Fair Project In The History Of Anything Ever!
This is the first official episode of Sci-Fi Club. Synopsis The club creates a real Frankenstein's monster for their science fair project, but it goes on a rampage throughout the school. The club must stop it with a disguise or two! Transcript (We see the inside of a classroom filled with students. The bell rings.) (Mr Gabriels) OK, students, remember the science fair counts for 50% of your overall grade, so give it your all! (We see the inside of a cafeteria. Connor, holding a lunch tray with a small carton of milk, a hot dog and some fries, walks towards a table with Fluxx eating a hot dog, Emmett pouring some milk into a test tube and Luke playing on a handheld game console. He plops his tray onto the table.) (Connor) So, any ideas for our project? (Luke) Explosions! (Fluxx) Prove time travel! (Emmett) Nuclear reactions! (Other 3) ��? (Emmett) *sigh* Explosions. (Connor) How 'bout a real life Frankenstein? (Fluxx) Um, I think you mean Frankenstein's''' monster.' (Connor) Whatever. Anyway, who votes on Frankenstein? (Fluxx, angrily) Frankenstein's '''MONSTER!' (Connor and Fluxx raise their hands.) (Emmett) No! Let's do nuclear reactions! (Luke) Yeah! Explosions for the win! (A third arm sprouts from Fluxx's back.) (Connor) Three against two! Frankenstein wins! Majority vote wins! (Fluxx) Ugh! (Emmett) I hate majority vote. (Fluxx) Aw yeah! Genetic mutation rules! (Connor high-fives Fluxx's new hand.) (Fluxx, weakly) Take me to the hospital. (Luke, standing on lunch table) Maybe you two are right, not about the genetic mutation thing. This could be the the best science fair project in the history of anything ever! (We hear a crack as Luke winces in pain.) (Emmett) Threw your back out? (Luke) Yep. (It cuts to Luke dressed as Igor with a hunchback and Emmett dressed as Dr. Frankenstein in the lab standing next to a long table. Fluxx and Connor come in holding full bags.) (Emmett) What took you so long? (Fluxx) We had to stop at the hospital to get my extra arm surgically removed. (Connor) We have the parts. (Emmett) Yes. Yes. YES! (Emmett starts cackling evilly.) (Fluxx) Plus the sowing thread! (Other 3) ��. (Luke) Gee whiz, man. Way to kill the epic mood. (Luke opens the bag and empties it onto the table. Emmett starts typing everything together.) (Connor) So, what do we do in the mean time? (Fluxx busts out his backpack.) (Fluxx) I brought this time card! (He pulls out a time card saying "AN HOUR LATER" and puts it in front of the screen. He laters pulls it away and reveals a finished monster.) (Luke) There he is, in all his Frankenstein glory! (Fluxx) Not you too! (Emmett) Now to finish the job! (Emmett flips a switch, sending electricity to the monster, bringing it to life.) (Emmett) It's alive! (Connor) A+, here we come! (Luke) We should name him Frank for convenience. (Connor) Let's not name it, so we don't get attached, so we won't be sad when me inevitably disassemble it. (On Monday, the club is standing in front of a table next to Frank, who is wearing a skinny tie.) (Mr Gabriels) I see you created Frankenstein in real life! Nice work. (Fluxx rolls his eyes.) (Connor) Frank, say hello. (Frank grunts and waves.) (Connor) Frank, fetch. (Connor throws a bone and Frank fetches it.) (Connor) Frank- (He is cut off by a fire on Lloyd Finbarr's table, prompting some screams.) (Frank) FIRE BAD! (He busts out of the room and starts rampagin.) (Fluxx) We have to catch Frankenstein's monster, before an angry mob gets him first! (Boy) Too late. (The club turns and sees the boy and a mob of students holding pitchforks and torches.) (Boy) They were having a sale on pitchforks and torches down at Angry Mobs R' Us. Attack! (The mob runs after Frank.) (Connor) Any ideas? (Fluxx) Four words: The Bride Of Frankenstein. (They all look at Emmett.) (Emmett) What? ��. Oh no. (Emmett is standing in the hallway dressed as the bride of Frankenstein.) (Emmett) This is dumb. It will never work. Let's stop. (Fluxx) Not with an attitude like that! (Emmett) Oh yeah? You dress up in drag! (Connor) Shush, you two! Frank's coming! (Frank runs towards Emmett and his eyes turn into hearts.) (Emmett, in girly voice) Hey big boy. Like what you see? What do you say we ditch this dump and have some real fun?! (It goes through a montage of her pushing Frank on a swing and a little kid crying, them frolicking through a garden, with the mob chasing after them, and them going to the cafeteria and sitting on a table with candles on it and Luke and Fluxx dressed as waiters playing violins next to the table. Connor arrives, holding a dish. He lifts the lid and there reveals to be a pizza there. Later, the "couple" walks to the top of the building, with the angry mob on the ground) (Emmett) Frank, I think we should break up. (Frank, sadly) But we only together for 1 montage! (Emmett) Yes, and that was the best montage I've ever experienced! But this is all happening too fast! Goodbye, Frank. (Emmett jumps down, prompting Frank to start sobbing.) (Emmett, falling) It's not you, it's me! We can still be friends! (Frank) No! Come back! (Frank jumps down and a splat is heard offscreen with the mob wincing. Emmett lands on the ground and howls in pain.) (Connor) Y'know, we probably should have put a mattress there. (Emmett) Ya think! (Fluxx) Well, at least Frankenstein was stop- Oh come on! Now you got me doing it! (Luke) We'll probably get an A for saving the school or something! (It cuts to Emmett holding a paper saying F---.) (Connor) What the heck? A F triple minus?! I thought this was just a myth! (Fluxx) Mr Gabriels, we saving the school from that monster! (Mr Gabriels) Call it whatever you want, it was still your project! (Luke) OMGness! This will look so good on my fridge! (Connor) In hindsight, we should have kept Frankenstein alive. (Fluxx glares at Connor and punches him, knocking him out.) END Characters * Connor Jefferson * Emmett Sparks * Fluxx Steinberg * Luke Jacobs * Mr Gabriels * Lloyd Finbarr (cameo) * Boy Inventions Seen * Frank Trivia * This is a parody of the 1931 movie Frankenstein.